DizzyFinn-After 3 years
by BlueGuitarAna210
Summary: Hey! This is what i imagine for Dizzy and Finn 3 years after the events in the book, Dizzy, by Cathy Cassidy. I got the idea for the festival in the beginning from A Bit of Magic, please search. I Do not own the characters, by the way. they belong to Cathy Cassidy. Please respond and tell me what you think i will try to update as quickly as possible! BlueGuitar210


The atmosphere is electric. The lights shine like a kaleidoscope over our heads, lighting the festival to look like a flaming torch of noise from a distance. Through the loud chatter, I see a stall with pretty multi-coloured banners strung along the table. It's selling hair pieces, lengths of bright string and ribbon plaited, twisted, knotted, and weaved before it is attached to a small clip at the top. Something about the ribbons is familiar, but I can't place it.

The last time I was at a festival was 3 years ago, during the summer. My hopeless mum, Storm, whisked me away to festivals in Scotland. It was the best summer ever. There was Tess, who was sweet and firmly supported basic ground rules but was a bunch of fun, there was Mouse, who was constantly got in trouble, but, as far as I have heard, is doing good up in London, and there was Finn, playing the guitar. I remember all the dancing, music, and atmosphere like it was yesterday. The festivals were great! I loved the Tree People festival, as well as Finn's treehouse. Bon fires are not my favourite subject when the topic is summer, let me tell you!

I walked up to the stall. There's a girl standing there, who looks eleven or twelve, and she looks strikingly familiar. Laid on the table in front of her are the hair pieces. I choose One Lime-Green and Black one, one black and purple one, and one Green and blue one. I pay for them while she explains that she makes them with her sisters. As I walk away, smiling, I hear the strum of a guitar drifting over the crowd. I follow the sound to a large spanning oak tree, where a boy, around sixteen or seventeen, is leaning against the trunk, playing a blue guitar, busking. He's playing the tune of Somewhere I belong, a Linkin Park song. Finn used to play it. I toss the rest of my spending money into the hat he has sitting on the ground. "I used to know someone who played that song." I say. "Really? I've played it for ages!" the boy says, before he starts again, singing along. I join in, singing forgotten lyrics. When he finishes, he gazes at me curiously. "You're good. Are you a singer?" He asks. I blush. "No. Just a choir." I say. I distract my gaze from his by running my eyes over the guitar, the familiar curve of the body, and my eyes rest on a tattered blue guitar strap, with a bright red shoelace at one end, and stars and spirals embroidered on. I recognise it, but I can't place it, just like the girl. "Well, I'd better go." I say, and walk away. I'm barely 20 steps away when I stop, and my mouth drops open. _No. This can't be happening!_ Of course I recognise the guitar strap. I made it! I dart through the crowd, toward the spiralling oak tree. The boy is standing, looking after me, and that was the last piece of recognition I needed. "Finn!" I run over, flinging my arms around his neck. "Dizzy!" He says into my wildly curling hair, hugging me back tightly. "Why are you here?" He asks me first. "I wanted to come." I say simply. "I haven't been to a festival since three summers ago." I laugh. Finn laughs. "Really?" he asks. I nod. "I'm back with dad, remember?" I sigh/laugh. "Why are _you_ here?" I retort. "Busking." Finn says. I laugh. "Fair enough." "Do you live round here?" Finn asks. "Yes." I answer. "Just down the road. We heard the music, so Dad and I came down to check it out. Dad's at the café." I say, pointing at the café nearby. "Can I join you?" Finn asks. I laugh. "You didn't really need to ask." I say teasingly, leading him to the café.

Sitting up in the treehouse in Tess's backyard, memories resurface of little Mouse, making Finn and I promise not to let the bad people get to him. "Have you heard from Mouse lately?" I ask Finn. He's just come back from raiding the fridge, and I bite into a bar of chocolate, starving. Finn nods. "He's doing well. Apparently his mum's coming out of care soon." "Really? That's going to be exciting for him." I say, I realise im biting into a Mars bar, and grin. I carefully peel off the wrapper, and toss it to Finn. He picks it up, confused for a moment, before he realises. He grins, before placing it in-between the strings of his guitar near the top of the neck. "Heard from Storm?" Finn retorts. I laugh. "As if I would!" I say. "If dad ever hears anything so he can go see her, he will. No wonder she hasn't sent anything!" I say. "Although, I don't really want to go to India." "Nah, haven't you heard? They're in Saudi Arabia now." Finn bites into a block of cheese. "Planning to be like a mouse?" I tease, gesturing at the cheese. Finn laughs. "Fair point." He says, although he carries on eating the cheese anyway.

The next morning, in the kitchen, Tess, Finn and I are cooking breakfast when Niall comes in. "Made an appearance, have we Dizz?" Niall sneers. I whirl around. "Niall, don't." Tess said warningly. "Well, she's the one who turned into a hermit crab. Haven't seen her since the bonfire, have we?" Niall retorts. "It just so happens that I phone here every two weeks, in case you haven't noticed." I say sharply. "And why not even more often?" Niall asks. "Because it costs a heap of money! That's why dad and I moved just down the road from here around a week ago!" I explode, and push past him to get to the door, pushing him into the doorframe as I do so.

It's pouring with rain, so I sit on the concrete under the treehouse, where the rain isn't slanting. I hear the front door open and close, but I don't look up to see who it is. "Oh, Dizzy." Finn says, tugging gently on a wildly curling piece of mocha brown hair as he joins me crouched under the treehouse. I'm silent. "You know Niall." "Yes I do." I sigh. "He blames the bonfire on me." I say, looking at Finn from underneath the long veil of my soggy fringe. "No he doesn't." "Yes, he does. He told me so." I say matter-of-factly. "He doesn't mean it." Finn says weakly, but I can tell he doubts even himself. We're both silent for a moment. "Hey, Dizz?" Finn says. "Yeah?" I glance at him through my dripping eyelashes. "Why did you come to the festival last night?" I'm silent for a moment. "I haven't been to one since that summer, what with dad and everything." I shrug. "Dad let me go last night because he know I would probably sneak out anyway." I grin. Finn laughs. "Dizz. Come with me." Finn says. The rain has stopped, and a shimmering rainbow arches across the clear blue sky. I smile, and take Finn's outstretched hand. We walk to the village and grab ice creams, before we walk down to the 'secret beach'. We sit on the san and talk for a while, while we eat up our ice-creams.


End file.
